


At arm's length

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: THE STRANGER FROM GALLIFREY [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Do you know what steampunk is? But hardly do you ever have an idea of how it actually appeared...
Series: THE STRANGER FROM GALLIFREY [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686751





	At arm's length

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мастер на все руки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799704) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly). 



The Doctor ran into the TARDIS and slammed the door as soon as his companion ran after him. They were so familiar with alien pursuits.

'Right, not ever do we go to the banana planet again', the Doctor pulled the lever.

'After you've eaten their most sacred and ancient artefact? Well, not a big surprise', the girl chuckled.

'Martha, I was hungry, okay? The risk was considered. But probably underestimated'

The TARDIS shook a bit and then the silence fell. This adventure was officially over.

'So, where do we go now? Past? Future?' the Doctor put his hands into the pockets and leaned to the console.

'You know... I remember once I got a bad mark on History lesson at school. I wrote in my essay that at the beginning of the 20th century there was the era of steampunk', Martha giggled, 'Stupid, isn't it?'

'Of course it IS stupid! Steampunk? Ha! Was it really that hard to read the book?'

'Oh, Doctor, I was just a child, I didn't want to waste my time on this boring period!'

'Boring? Industrialization, World War I, the fall of the Russian Empire... But definitely not steam and gears', he switched a couple of tumblers on the console, 'The 20th century begins', the Time Lord claimed proudly and pressed the lever.

***

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of the street and the Doctor staggered out.

'Well, Martha Jones, as you can see, steampunk is no more than just... _The real truth?!_ What?!' the Time Lord looked around in shock.

Martha went out after him and her face lit up. Childish admiration appeared in her eyes.   
The travellers saw London, built up with brick buildings and crowded with metal cars of a strange appearance and large zeppelin all over the sky. Time robots were clanking with their gears and driving along the streets selling newspapers.

'Yes! I knew it! I knew the teacher was wrong and the books were lying!' Martha poled the Doctor, 'So, how does it feel not to be that all-knowing? Ah, that's alright, everyone gets wrong', she dragged him into the city.

'But... But this is nonsense!' the Doctor frowned and looked around not believing that his knowledge of history was letting him down.

The whole city was as if from some incredible novel. People in unusual clothes carrying devices were strolling along the clean streets. Some of them even had mechanical prostheses, which seemed to surprise no one. No one but the Doctor.

'This is ridiculous! A complete mockery of history. Hardly is it possible to do for an ordinary person. But whoever did this – he's gonna pay', threatened the Time Lord.

He bought a newspaper from the very first robot that they came across.

'Aha, yes, well... Yes, we won the war, very nice... So much pathos and patriotism again. That's clear, right... Wait, what? _Space exploration?!_ Well, this is a complete absurdity!' the Doctor angrily threw the newspaper and uttered: ' ** _Pilgrim's Corner Shop_** '

'What?' asked Martha in confuse.

'Pilgrim's Corner Shop', he repeated, 'This organisation is in charge of everything. Look!'

Indeed, on every piece of iron, any mechanism there was a logo with a pattern of gears and a signature: "Pilgrim's Corner Shop". According to the newspapers, it was they who were going to launch the first spacecraft from the Earth.   
And if the Doctor had read it for a bit longer he would have come across some photos and everything would have been clear.

***

The travellers were standing in front of the door of a small shop. Above the entrance, there were letters: "Pilgrim's Corner Shop".

'And so? Is that it?' Martha asked, 'Like this tiny kiosk supplies the whole country?'

'No, it's rather a symbolic origin of a large corporation', the Doctor explained, 'But there's something else that bothers me...'

'Why doesn't it say what exactly they produce?'

'..Yes, this is also strange'

It was a pleasant, cosy place filled with various mechanisms: toys, boxes, accessories, small robots, car details, prostheses and just all sorts of trinkets.   
Everything was snorting, clinking and hissing with steam.

Martha was delighted. Holding her breath she was looking at all these knick-knacks with all her eyes.   
Her attention was drawn to a stand with a mechanical arm. It was moving as if alive. Though, it could show the only gesture – a very rude one.

Behind the counter there stood a young fellow with sad eyes and bright ginger hair. It must have been that very Pilgrim who dared to scoff at history so cruelly.

The Doctor frowned and walked towards him. The Time Lord slammed his fist on the counter.

'Oh, so sorry', the guy got distracted from his sorrowful thoughts, 'How can I help you?'

'Nice hair colour', the Doctor said sternly staring at his interlocutor, which obviously made him nervous, 'Who's in charge here?'

'Ah, hmm.. Me, sir, right after...'

'Oh, stop it. Even the local dust won't listen to you', the Doctor realized this boy hardly was the one he was looking for, 'Who is this Pilgrim here?'

At this question, the guy's face lit up.

'Oh, sure, yes, right. You mean Madam Pilgrim', he perked up, 'This girl is just incredible! Everything you see was created by her. She came here from nowhere - as if she had fallen from the sky - and founded her first tiny shop with these trinkets here. And then she is already hiring personnel, opening factories and producing everything that is ever possible. And the whole country is prospering thanks to her!' he sighed dreamily, 'Madam is truly amazing'

Suddenly there was a rolling rumble, clank and hiss of the steam jets from the next room, somewhere aside. All this cacophony was accompanied by indistinct swearings.

The door was knocked out with another bang. Clouds of dark smoke poured from there and a girl literally flew out. She was thrown by the wave and knocked down. For another ten feet, she slid on the floor on her back and stopped only at the very feet of the Doctor and his companion.

'Argh, why does this junk explodes more often that I breathe...' the girl looked up and saw the Time Lord. A moment silence - and she takes a relaxed unconstrained look as if it all was meant to go like that, 'Oh, Doctor! How's going? Cool sneakers. And I'm here, well, ya know, having a rest. It's nice to lie on the floor sometimes.

'Oh, miss, are you injured? Can I help you? I'm a medical student', Martha rushed to her.

'Stranger?!' the Doctor glanced at her in confusion and then sighed heavily, 'And why am I even not surprised?'

***

'Weeping angels', started the Stranger confusedly, 'I came across them. Occasionally, as a matter of a fact. And these pieces of stone threw me to the stupidest time. No wi-fi, no internet with dank memes, no good music. ...Grrr! As if I were captured by monkeys'

'I see', dismally replied the Doctor, 'So how long have you been here?'

'Err.. Couple of days, maybe a week', the girl shrugged, 'Oi, you, fella, how long have I been here?'

' _Four years six months and eighteen days_ ', the ginger guy blurted out proudly and brightened up.

'See? For that long do I endure all this', she nodded at the boy who didn't take his anxiously admiring gaze from her.

'Oh, and by the way, my name is Archie', the boy timidly introduced himself to Doctor and Martha.

'Oh, you, get outta here, huh?' the Stranger frowned, 'Go, dunno, bring me a beer or something. Just go, alright?'

Archie nodded obediently and disappeared next door.

'So', the Time Lady continued her story, 'and then I made my first stuff, almost out of nothing. Now my corporation has a bunch of employees and supplies the whole country. Cool, innit?'

She glanced proudly around the room, which was filled with ceaselessly moving and strumming mechanisms.

'Not at all', the Doctor snapped, 'You are ruining the timeline. Again'

'Oh, Doctor, don't be such a bore', Martha interrupted, 'Don't listen to him', she said to the Stranger, 'Everything you do is just amazing. This work is for ages, believe me. By the way, what does this mechanical arm do?'

'Shows the middle finger', replied Madam Pilgrim calmly.

'Why?'

'Well, just because it does'

'Can it do anything else?'

'Hmm... No'

'Stranger! You've made a mess again', the Doctor was indignant, 'Do you even understand what you've done? You always think only of yourself!'

'I have accelerated the progress! Just look at how many cool devices people got. Wait a bit – and wi-fi will appear soon. I believe, with my financial help and technical support, Mr. Tesla will do his job'

'But this is all wrong!'

' ** _I never do the right things!_** '

'You've created a vast, a huge time paradox, a gateway into a parallel reality. This is gonna lead to a complete disaster – the time itself will take a different path!'

'Ah, no, not that big deal. Come on, I just launch rockets earlier than Elon Musk, so what?'

'And this is a complete absurd. There won't be any launch!'

'There WILL be', the Stranger shouted.

At this moment a red-haired guy appeared with a glass of beer:  
'Here you are, Madam. Warmed up a little longer, just as you like'

'Oh, just shut up', the Stranger snapped.

'But Madam...'

' _Shut the shutity shut up!_ ' she screamed.

'Don't you dare talk to him like that', Martha interested. She felt sorry for the boy.

'Nurse, nobody asks you either', the Time Lady glared at her.

'Hey, I actually have a name!'

'That's enough!' claimed the Doctor loudly, 'I'll find out how to get rid of everything you've made here. And the launch is going to be dismissed!'

The Stranger, puffing with resentment, was just about to object something. She took her glass of beer with a strong desire to splash it out right on the Doctor. But at the very last moment with one sharp gesture, she spilt the contents of the glass onto Archie.

'Poorly heated', she muttered to him, 'And you both - get out!' with these words Madam Pilgrim literally pushed Doctor and Martha out of her shop.

***

The Doctor and Martha were walking aimlessly around the city past stores and small houses. People were scurrying along the streets, and life was in full swing everywhere. There were a mechanical ticking and clanking from all around and the weak sounds of street musicians.

The Doctor was sullen and focused. He frowned and tried to figure out how to stop the massive time paradox until the consciences were noticed.  
Martha looked at him hesitantly.  
'The quiet Doctor is a disaster for the universe', that's what she thought. And so she decided to start up a conversation.

'Still, steampunk is awesome. But that woman, she is quite... strange. You seem to know each other. Will you tell anything about her?'

'She is _the_ _Stranger'_ , vaguely replied the Doctor, slowing his pace. For him, this definition was more than enough, 'When I said I was the last of my kind, I lied. She is also one of the Time Lords. Do you remember the sign at the entrance to her shop? The logo? I realised what was so confusing about that. The gears depicted there are undoubtedly showing Gallifreyan writing'

'But why do you stay apart? There are only two of you from the whole species', Martha's eyes become round with surprise.

'You saw everything yourself: she's simply _unbearable_. Don't know how long she's been like this but it's almost impossible staying with her for long. And when you just remember that she is somewhere out there, rambling among the stars, so bizarre and extraordinary... It's weird but only when the Stranger is not by my side I realise that **_she is the best thing that has ever happened to me_** '

Martha sighed heavily. The Time Lord continued:   
'As children, we were inseparable. Rushing through ruby red fields, arguing about the stars. But we've grown. And then – the War... The War of Time. And then I... I had no choice. _But I promised her that..._ ' the Doctor paused.

Suddenly, someone's fast approaching footsteps were heard from behind.  
It was Archie, that ginger fellow from the shop. He looked dishevelled and was out of breath.  
The Doctor and Martha turned around and looked at him bewilderedly.

'Madam Pilgrim...' the guy was trying to catch his breath, 'Madam asked me', he cleared his throat and quoted: 'Catch 'em up and give 'em another good kick'

Martha and the Doctor exchanged glances.

'So you've been running from the shop just for this?'

'Madam's word is my command', Archie nodded, 'I'm not to argue with her mind', he smiled awkwardly.

'Oh, mate', Martha breathed out loudly.

***

Martha and Archie started a lively discussion. Meanwhile, the Doctor, like a little child, was toying out of boredom. Not only did everyone forget about him, but all these enthusiastically admiring sighs about the Stranger from this ginger boy caused odd feelings.

Not knowing what to do, the Time Lord thoughtlessly looked around still with no understanding and accepting of all this steampunk rubbish.  
He suddenly saw a little mechanical animal running here and there. The Doctor went to the mechanism, having forgotten of his companions. He began to examine the toy.

'But how do you move?..' he muttered, 'Where does the energy come from? An endless winding up? Or unlimited fuel? Why so?..' the Time Lord looked at the mechanism, tapped his finger on it and even, as usual, ran his tongue over it.

'Mum, there's a man licking my robot!!' yelled some little boy quite close. The Doctor flinched.

'Oh, what? No-no! Not at all, I was just...'

But he was to have a conversation with the angry mother of the boy.  
  


Meanwhile, Martha and Archie were still standing and talking, not noticing the absence of the Doctor.

'Madam is always so busy', the guy said dreamily, 'She is very passionate about her new project and never notices my feelings for her at all'

'What? No, that's impossible not to notice. It's obvious you've got a crush on her', Martha put her hand on his shoulder, 'See, you follow her everywhere, gaze with admiration, try to seem worthy and wait to be noticed. I understand you perfectly. You are ready to do everything to make it clear - you need something more than just a place of some assistant! But _he_ refuses to notice it again and again... Damn, that's all about me!'

'Oh, don't be that nervous. I have already resigned myself to remaining invisible forever', Archie's voice became incredibly melancholic, 'She doesn't even bother to remember my name. But I got it a long time ago...' he leaned closer and lowered his voice as if sharing some terrible secret, '...She is **_a_** **_woman from above the stars_**. We are simply not up to such creatures as she. An ordinary earthling can never fit to be something worthy in the eyes of an unprecedented space alien from far galaxies'

Martha was about to blur out something but from an overabundance of emotions, she was just opening and closing her mouth. She could hardly keep herself back so as not to burst out in an angry tirade. In the end, snarling something unclear she grabbed the guy be his wrist and pulled him back towards the shop.

'That's it, I've had enough of this arrogance of the Time Lords! Now we shall talk to this Stranger, Pilgrim or whatever she calls herself'

'B-but what about your friend?' Archie finally remembered about the Doctor, who was nowhere to be seen.

'He's over 900 years old. I guess he has enough brain to ask for directions if he gets lost'

***

"Pilgrim's Corner Shop" was never peaceful and quiet. Everything was humming, clanking, puffing and snorting. However, there weren't so many customers today, so the shop was empty and the Stranger was bored. For the fifth time, she had walked around the numerous shelves and finally stopped at the mechanical arm.

'Well-well, sweetheart, all day insulting our visitors?' she leaned affectionately towards the mechanism and smiled tenderly. The arm quickly showed her a rude gesture. The girl grinned, 'So sociable you are! Oh, you my tingly-wiggly...'

Suddenly the door flew opened and Martha burst into the shop dragging Archie with her. The smile disappeared from the Time Lady's face. In a moment the Stranger took a look of discouraged indifference.

'Shame on you!' Martha blurted out, 'How do you even dare to do that?'

'Don't ask me how. Anyway, what are you talking about?'

'Him!' the girl pointed at the nervous guy with a guilty look, 'Don't you see how awful you treat him? He's trying so hard to help and to please you!..'

'Would you please stop yelling in my shop', the Stranger said coldly clearly emphasising the last two words.

'Oh, why can't you be just a bit more merciful, a bit more human?'

'But I'm not even a human', intoned the Time Lady turning her back on the girl. She had splashed out all the emotions back then, along with the beer. And now she no longer wanted to waste her breath.

Martha stamped with anger. She saw herself in this boy and didn't fully understand whose exactly honour she was defending. But one thing she knew for sure: the great creator of the amazing steampunk is definitely not that wonderful as she seemed at first glance.

'And what are you, boy, inciting everybody against me?' the Stranger looked at Archie.

'No! No, Madam, I'm not... I would never...' under her glare he began to seem even more pitiful. He muttered something indistinctly and quickly retreated into the back room.

'You are so selfish', continued Martha Jones, 'Never do you think of other people's feelings. _Now I see why Doctor **wouldn't ever** be travelling with you_', at these words the Stranger tensed. Martha went on, 'You behave like some... Like sort of... Casanova! Yes. Why are you acting like bloody Casanova?!'

The Time Lady straightened. There was a tense silence.

'Well, I do have a guess why so. But maybe you could explain yourself first?' the Stranger turned to Martha and frowned.

'Because he's a scoundrel! He never loved anyone but himself. So he would lie to everybody. And you, just like him, abuse those who love you sincerely!'

The Stranger's purple violet eyes flashed with fury. She clenched her fists and slowly moved towards the girl.

'It seems that you've known him personally?'

'No, but this is a well-known fact. _Casanova is a terrible bastard_ '

The Time Lady had run out of words. It was too much for her. She couldn't track the moment when her hand trembled and raised for a good slap.

But the violence didn't happen. The shop door flew opened and the Doctor, out of breath, rapidly got in.

'Why is everything moving?'

'Sorry, what?'

***

The Stranger stared at the Doctor in confusion.

'Mechanisms', he explained, 'How do they all work? By what traction? You certainly do understand that to make all this work you need to burn tons of coal. Or rewind everything every two minutes. Well, it can't be all just like that!'

'Yes, I know, I wasn't born a hundred years ago. The law of conservation of energy and all that'

'So, how then do you explain all this?' the Doctor glanced around.

'Don't ask me how. Masters never reveal their secrets'

'Either you really have some kinda plan, or you have completely no idea what is happening. Knowing you, I chose the second'

'Well, okay, I have nothing to do with it. I made the first piece of iron, tingled it with my Sonic and it worked. See - still twitching', the Stranger pointed to the metal arm, which continued sending to everyone the same gesture, 'And what's the matter? Does it work? Yes, it does. Are people happy? Yes, they are. And that's it', the Time Lady shrugged and walked away.

'So', said the Doctor harshly, 'You will cancel the rocket launch. The space program at the beginning of the 20th century is too much. You've already messed up a lot. Vortex alone knows how this will turn out'

Both Time Lords knew that if this happens, the whole history will turn out differently and the timeline itself would be irreparably damaged. Time can be rewritten – but not that completely.

'The launch will be held', replied the Stranger stubbornly.

'I said no, and you know why. You have to understand...'

'Oh, I have to understand?' the girl interrupted, 'Why it's always me to understand? Why don't you have to? Who then will understand me, huh? I was left abandoned on an alien planet in a savage time with no chance of escaping. No TARDIS, no technology, no home. _Alone in the whole universe_ – as usual, though. Don't I deserve a simple ordinary get out of here?! I never intended to destroy anything, I wasn't meant to tear the time apart and ruin human history.

I just wanted to get to the nearest point where I could find help. I can't live like this. I'm trapped, Doctor. I'm going insane. I'm sitting in this stupid shop every blasting day for the fifth year already. I endure that annoying assistant and I don't know what to do and how to stop this all', her speech started to sound pitiful. It was no longer a claim but a cry for help, 'Why don't YOU want to understand? Have I done anything bad? For you personally. Not for the galaxy, not for the universe. But to you personally. Why do you condemn me to all this? Have I offended you that much?' the Stranger sobbed, 'You said once: there is a whole planet and there is one single life. And mine, personally, is crumbling now', she added barely audibly.

The Doctor was standing silently and looking into her bottomless cosmic eyes. Eyes full of tears. Both Doctor's hearts missed a beat at the sight of this.

'I do not approve your decision', he said heavily after a long silence, 'Even more: I'm totally against it, but... I shall put a blind eye on it and allow you to do whatever you've planned. And if everything goes wrong (and it definitely does)...' he paused, ' ** _...I'll be there for you_** '

The Doctor exhaled and silently walked away from the shop. Martha followed him.

***

The Great Day itself had finally come. In the middle of a huge stadium (built earlier specially by order of Madam Pilgrim), there was a magnificent spacecraft. Actually, it didn't look much like a rocket in our understanding. The Stranger had constructed it from the memory of Acronian design. She had no doubt in the advancement of their technology.

The Stranger herself was standing aside, on a platform. She was dressed solemnly and looked incredibly proud. The Time Lady was the most respected person in the entire country.  
Archie was beside her and didn't look away.

The Doctor also was there - in the first row of the crowd, with Martha. With every cell of his body, he felt how wrong it was to let the Stranger do whatever she wanted. But he couldn't and didn't want to dictate his rules to her. After all, the Stranger is also one of the Time Lords, and her responsibility is no less.

At this time Madam Pilgrim was giving her ceremonial speech to the admiring audience.   
But behind all this pathos there was a bashful awkwardness hidden. And it would only grow every time when she accidentally caught Doctor's eye.   
Now, when she had fully official opportunity for her actions, the excitement and desire to act treacherously disappeared.

Madam took out her pocket watch with a sprocket and announced the countdown.   
She went up to Archie and took him by the hand, which made him seem to be ready to melt on the spot.

'10... 9... 8...' everyone on the stadium began to count in anticipation of the great and incredibly spectacular event. Only two of the crowd weren't counting, but only looking tensely around, '3... 2... 1'

Pilgrim pressed the button. But then something strange happened. There was complete silence, not disturbed by anyone or anything. No one even dared to breathe.

'What's happening?! Or, it's better to say, what's NOT happening?!' the Stranger convulsively poked the button a couple of times.

This tense waiting didn't last for long. Out of sudden, all the mechanisms created by the Stranger went crazy. Every gear that shouldn't have been in this time seemed to run wild. Metal prostheses began to frantically choke their owners, airships would fall from the sky, cars were crashing into people at full speed, houses cracked and began to collapse. Panic arose.  
People began to scatter in all directions. This time everyone regretted that there was that much of the production of "Pilgrim's Corner Shop".

Black dense energy was pouring from all the mechanisms and slowly reaching for the rocket.  
The Stranger was looking around in confusion. She grabbed the ginger guy's hand. Archie was scared no less than others but never would he leave his mistress. Now he was prepared to protect her from anything in the world.

'Stranger!' shouted the Doctor running with Martha up to the Time Lady.

'What? What's going on?! Doctor, is this your doing? You decided to stop me after all?!'

'I fear, it's you who stopped yourself', he said sternly, pointing his Sonic at the black clot, 'It's energy. It doesn't have a name or anything. Just Energy. The thing that is always between the worlds and strives to leak. And you've created a massive paradox that violated the integrity of time. And so all this filth penetrated here.

'And what's gonna happen now?' Martha asked.

'Now the Energy is seeking to absorb the universe into which it got. And this might happen pretty soon, so let's move on!'

These four ran away with others.  
People were crashing into them not looking anywhere and thinking of nothing but how to escape. Madam Pilgrim was no longer regarded as a goddess.   
Chaos reigned all around: everything was rattling, exploding and collapsing, screams were heard here and there.

'See what you've done?! Now the whole time zone along with the whole universe will be devoured by this cloud. And it's all because you simply couldn't sit still!'

'But what else could I do? I was abandoned by every single living soul!' the Stranger was trying to protect herself.

'You just had to give me a sign – and I would certainly find you and get out of here'

'Oh, really? From my personal experience, I can say that you are terribly awful at finding me. A whole bunch of lives you are claimed to be doing it and so?.. I was never going to just sit still and wait for you to rescue me. I already do it all the time. It's so damn unreliable'

'But look: now all THIS will remain your fault!'

'Stop immediately!' Archie suddenly interrupted, 'Don't even dare to raise your voice at Madam', threatened the red-haired fellow with an unusually serious and confident tone, 'You make yourself a hero, a genius. But look: you've done nothing since you showed up here! Madam, as soon as she appeared, gave people hope, ways of development and allowed them to reach incredible heights. Everything you see around was created by a lost woman. She is the pride of the whole country. And what have you done? You came here with condemnation and did absolutely nothing. So stop proving your superiority. And even if you know how to save us – it's no more than just your duty to Madam'

The Time Lord was overwhelmed by this speech. He didn't appear to object and fell silent.

All four ran to the TARDIS.

***

'Doctor, what do we do?' screamed Martha.

'Think, think, think...' the Time Lord was running in panic around the console when suddenly an idea flashed through him.   
He brought a small glowing box.

'I won this thing in tarrã'yitu against President M'patchi-a. Not a bad game at all, by the way. Though, it requires quite a big involvement of the nose. Never mind!' the Doctor leaned over to the wires under the console, 'This device is able to erase certain moments of the life of a single creature. ...And the history itself, if I handle this out', he tried to explain his idea more clearly, 'I'll fire a wave straight from the TARDIS. It will erase the moment of history when the Stranger got here. And everything that has happened after – till every single gear – will have never ever existed'

'What? No! You can't just go and destroy everything! The Stranger clutched at the Doctor's sleeve, 'These are all my work, my soul!'

'I understand. But we have no other choice. Either we destroy the paradox or it destroys the time'

The Stranger pressed her lips together tightly and released the Doctor.

Meanwhile, Archie was humbly examining the time machine.

'Well, you certainly do understand that I'm not taking you with me', the Time Lady turned to him. The guy sincerely hoped to be with his mistress till the very end. Despair appeared on his face. The Stranger continued, 'And even if I could, I still wouldn't'

It sounded a little too harsh. She felt ashamed. But she knew for sure that she could take no more of this. From realising of this the Time Lady felt disgusted to herself.

'Ya know, you're just kinda maniac, a freak. It's beyond my strength to endure you for eternity', the Stranger giggled but immediately felt Martha's reproachful look at her, 'Come on, I shall see you off. While the Doctor is busy we have time to say our last goodbyes', Madam Pilgrim took Archies hand and led him out of the TARDIS.

She understood that a serious conversation was to be held. And not because of Martha or some kind of sudden outbreak of love. But simply because **_it was the right thing to do_** now.

***

'So, this is it, right?' uttered Archie uncertainly.

'Yes. You're gonna stay here. Everything will get back to normal. And you're gonna finally have a normal life, which you undoubtedly deserve. ...Without me', nodded the Stranger. The ginger guy looked at her with eyes full of tears but didn't argue. He never argued with her.

'Well then... At least I will know that you're alive, safe and sound'

'I'm afraid, no. _You will not know me at all._ The wave from the TARDIS is just about to delete every single second of me being here. That means I'm no more than just a sweet dream of yours'

'But... I can't! You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life!'

'What a crappy life you've got. Look at me, I'm a sick, insane woman. You're a good fella, you deserve so much more than being just a no-name serving boy. You are worth the real happiness', the Stranger looked at him tenderly, for the first time ever.

' ** _But I love you!_** ' blurted out Archie.

'Oh, I surely do know, I'm not that stupid'

'So how... long?' the guy was taken aback.

' _Four years six month and eighteen days_ ', smiled the Time Lady sadly, 'You really should stay here. You belong to this time and I can't allow you to be the live evidence of something that "has never ever existed"

'Ready!' said the Doctor from the TARDIS. The Stranger twitched and made a couple of steps towards the time machine, but suddenly stopped. The Time Lady went back to Archie and stood on tiptoe. He leaned down to her. The height difference was never an obstacle. The Stranger barely perceptibly touched his forehead with her lips. It was her last sorry and goodbye.

'M-madam...' whispered Archie. The Stranger, with a warm smile on her face, went back to the TARDIS, 'How can I ever forget you?' shouted the guy after her.

'Oh, dear..' the Time Lady turned around, 'Don't ask...' she suddenly left the phrase unfinished. These last words made her recall the last Gallifreyan memories and her goodbye with the Doctor. Such a wrong time for those. That same question had been asked by the Doctor but the answer was now too clear and so painful to the Stranger.

'You know...' as if out of a sudden added the Time Lady having changed so completely and looking now cold and smug, 'I'm gonna find you. Yup, surely. Just you wait. You'll never remember any of that but you'll only know that I'm searching for you. And one day I will', a slight grimace of disgust flashed through her face, 'And you just sit here. And waist your bloody life in hope. While I'll be roaming the endless space. And once, maybe, you'll be lucky enough to be found. Just **wait** '

The guy, as if enchanted, was catching every single word of his mistress. A gleam of hope appeared deep in his soul. This fading shadow of memories has forever settled in his subconsciousness. _He will be waiting and hoping. **Forever.**_

Madam Pilgrim with a selfish smile on her face slammed the wooden door of the blue police box.

***

It was impossible to delay any further. The time was literally cracking from the paradox tearing it apart. The Doctor rushed to the console and pushed a large lever.   
A small shiver spread across the floor. The TARDIS emitted a wave that swept all around shaking the ground.

It was all over. There was no steampunk. And it has never existed.

The Stranger was silently staring at the monitor. There was the ginger fellow standing outside and looking with hope and desire at the blue police box. The unshed tears stayed in his eyes and unsaid words froze on his lips.   
The surge of energy burst out in a bright flash.

Archie shouted something and dashed to the time machine. He took a step, then another, one more... And stopped with abrupt bewilderment. His unbearable pain in one moment turned into ordinary confusion. Without knowing why he was keeping his gaze on the police box, which wasn't a big rarity in the city. This guy was feeling as if he was somehow connected to this place. He shook his head throwing away this glamour and calmly walked along the street. Archie was thinking about that he seemed _to have lost someone and to be **waiting** for someone_ but he couldn't take where he got this strange idea from.

'Are you really gonna look for him?' Martha was the first to break the silence.

'Was never going to', responded the Stranger reluctantly still staring at the empty screen.

'What?' exclaimed the Doctor, 'But why then did you say that? Why giving him false hope?! He's never gonna have a normal life now! It's just so cruel to keep someone waiting and hoping for nothing till the end of one's life. He loved you. How could you? That's severe!'

'Oh, you don't say!' the Stranger interrupted sharply, 'Severe? Cruel?! Is it, Doctor?!' she blurted out with resentment and quietly added, ' _He's lucky to have the only life but not a dozen_ '

She gave the Time Lord a quick glance and he understood everything. Yes, she treated poor Archie brutally but it was just a helpless attempt to recount, weak and pathetic revenge not meant for the ginger boy.

'By the way, just for the record', the Stranger turned sullenly to Martha, 'Casanova was never such a heel as you think of him. Don't believe anyone. He truly cherished and respected his every ladylove. And all of them found their happiness - not with him, apparently. But I swear, he yearned and remembered the name of each of them till the very end. And there were more than ten thousand of them', she fell silent thoughtfully, '12936 to be precise. ...On this planet', the Time Lady remarked, 'Believe me, who else but me knows for sure. He remembered them. And so I shall always remember Archie, certainly'

The TARDIS fell into a tense silence.

'Wait a minute...' muttered Madam Pilgrim taking a couple more steps, 'Something's wrong', she took another step.

'Wait, isn't it the same...' Martha came up and took the mechanical arm from the Stranger's back, which was clutching its mistress's clothes.

'Oh, you've survived!' the Stranger happily turned to the piece of metal, 'Clang to your mommy and stayed intact', she grabbed her creation out of Martha's hands and hugged it tightly.

Black smoke was barely steaming from the mechanism, which, of course, couldn't leave the Doctor aside.

'Wait a second', he scanned the metal arm with his Sonic screw, 'Looks like some of the interdimensional Energy has concentrated in this arm. Apparently, that's why it turned to be smart enough to grab you and not be destroyed.

The Stranger was still embracing the arm but suddenly the tough realisation of what had happened struck her.

'All my creations have just been erased forever and ever. _My children have burnt alive!.._ Why does that seem so painfully familiar to me?' she seemed to be paralysed. With eyes full of horror, the Time Lady was staring at the floor.

Martha came over and put her hand on Stranger's shoulder. She didn't like her new alien acquaintance at all – so eccentric, impudent, rude and sometimes even cruel. But nevertheless, at the same time, so unbelievably and unnaturally human after all.

'Yes, steampunk has been erased from history. But it remained in people's minds. Somewhere deep in their subconsciousness. So many books and songs are created on its basis. Films are made, festivals are organised. People still love this nonexistent time! And this all thanks to you'

Suddenly Martha got an idea. She went to the Doctor and whispered him something. He seemed to get very delighted.

'So, Stranger', the Time Lord began, 'Where do I drop you off this time?'

'Doesn't matter' the Stranger brushed aside.

***

'Ta-dah!' the Doctor and Martha shouted happily as the got out of the TARDIS and showed the Stranger where they appeared to be.

'Oh, you don't...' the Time Lady speechlessly opened her eyes wide.

'Exactly', the Doctor interrupted, 'Welcome to 2015 Steampunk festival!' he was just glowing with excitement.

The Stranger looked around not believing her own eyes. Almost everything was the same as then: clothes, interior, attributes. Yes, it was all artificial but so familiar and somehow even native. She gave the Doctor a devoted gaze.

'I'm so bad at saying "thank you"...'

'I know', he nodded back with a smile. All this was just a small part of what he could do for her.

Doctor and Martha exchanged short glances and got into the TARDIS.   
People surrounded Madam Pilgrim admiring her outfit and asking to take pictures with her. And she was gripping her mechanical arm and looking with a smile at where the TARDIS had been a few moments ago.

' ** _Thank you, Doctor..._** ' uttered theStranger barely audibly.


End file.
